The field of the present invention is storage and display racks.
Storage and display racks for retail goods are required to be sturdy and yet open to properly provide access to and full display of products. Such shelving can be subject to hundreds of pounds of product. It is also frequently advantageous to have displays movable for featuring a product, restocking and the like.
Adequate storage and display racks, when not custom made, are frequently of formed metal sheet fabricated with stiffening corrugations or understructure. Such designs are characteristically not easily modified without changing dies and the like. The structures are frequently a compromise of design parameters between flimsy and excessively heavy. Using metal sheet also is not acoustically desirable. Shelving on rollers can further complicate such deficiencies.
Plastic shelving has been available as well. Such shelving frequently requires complicated assembly and can also suffer from lack of structural rigidity. Because of molding requirements, design changes and size modifications are difficult to accomplish.